Fingertips On My Lips ZoRo
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Robin tries to find out how it feels when you touch the lips of Zoro


**FINGERTIPS ON MY LIPS**

A deep sigh escapes my lips.

_Some books are really tough; it takes forever until it's getting exciting. Too many writers only write garbage to get the true essence of their story. That is why there are more tomes than thin._

I chuckle, no matter how hard or thick books are I succumb to them again and again; too many are already on my shelves. Also another thing I fall more and more and this is sitting straight over me.  
His chest lowers and rises slowly and steadily. From time to time I hear his quiet breathing. He sleeps nothing new for him.  
After a few minutes I decide to go over, quietly and carefully not to wake him.  
It is the second attempt this week, the last he woke up. I acted as I would want to go to the kitchen. This time I'm cautious, this time it should work. I sit next to him watching him up close now; a small smile comes to the fore on me. My view remains stuck on his face, still at his mouth, his lips.

_Should I risk it?_

Timid, as if in slow motion, I move my hand towards his face, getting closer to his lips. The fingertips are almost there.  
"What is this, Robin?" The grip on my wrist is not hard and strong, he knows how to use his power. Still holding his hand, he asks again: "Robin, what do you want?"  
My eyes still staring into his, closing for a moment, as I would have to carefully lay out my answer and I speak in a calm voice: "I just wanted to know whether your lips are so hard and strong as your other muscles, Kenshi -san."  
He notices my sincerity in the tone of the sentence, the faint blush on my face, it tells him, too.  
"Not here, not now" so he release from the wrist, he doesn't take his hand from mine; he moves it to his lips and gently kisses the back of my hand. At the same moment he gets up and leaves me puzzled alone.

_Now I need a cold shower …_

Quite a long time he also feels attracted to her, but never show it to her directly. He didn't know how, after all it was a long time ago when he had a girlfriend. As clear and exuberant as the blonde he couldn't say it. Such a thing would not suit him, not to Roronoa Zoro.

He goes into the bathroom; he quickly scurries under the cold clear water which is distributed as rain pelting on his body. He looks down at his hands, the heat locked in his mind, he was allowed to feel; the smooth soft skin of the archaeologist. He also asked for her touch, longed for her. He shakes his head.

_Come back to reality. She and I...? This cannot go well._

He turns off the water, dried his body and moves around. Just as he picks up his last piece of clothing, his white shirt, it knocks. Without waiting Robin enters into it and closes the door behind her back.

"You are persecuting me?"  
"Well, you meant outside 'not here, not now' and I thought maybe in here, Kenshi-san" with these words I slowly walk to Zoro and stand still in front of him. Again I take my hand and move it towards his lips.  
"I see you every day how you train your muscles; every day how you are working out to be harder. I just wanted to feel if this part of you is just like the rest."  
I paint him slowly, millimeter by millimeter, on the lips. I can see it in his eyes that he enjoys my touch. He lets me do more. I feel how these soft lips are as opposed to his body.

_Okay, the body of him I've never really touched but I can imagine how strong he is there._

Suddenly he stops me his hands reach for my, he pushes me with all my body against the wall. He comes closer to me so that I can feel the breath of my counterparts across my skin, it tickles a little.  
"Only one way you can really feel my lips." He comes dangerously close.

_I want to feel these, they taste and cost._

But unfortunately it does not come so far, with a loud: "Everybody get out on deck now! A heavy storm is coming!" We are both, thanks to the navigator, stopped from our first kiss together.  
"See you later on here?"  
"You bet" with an impudent grin he leaves from me and puts his shirt on, but gives me a fleeting little kiss on the forehead. We both quickly leave the bathroom, run to the rest of the crew and continuing to do so just as if nothing had happened between us.


End file.
